Just a Dream
by Jood2395
Summary: This is a one-shot/song-fic of the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. It is about Embry and his imprint Lucy. Don't want to give to much away. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


I knew this day would happen. It was going too eventually. But I just didn't think it would be until we were older, much, much older. The day that Embry died...

I was Embry's imprint. We didn't have a dramatic story. We met one day at the store and from there it was destiny. We had been married 5 years and had had 3 kids. We were perfectly happy. Then some vampires came to the area. He was working pretty hard and late. One night he was on patrol extra long. I was waiting for him for a while but I had grown tired. The kids had gone to bed awhile ago so I thought I would do the same. As soon as I laid down I fell asleep. I woke the next morning to find Embry's arms wrapped around me while he was peacefully sleeping. I shifted a bit and his eyes shot open.

"Morning," I said to him.

"Hey," he said with sleepiness still in him.

"Why were you out so late?"

"We chased the leech all around La Push. She even got really close to the house and I got overly protected. We almost had the bloodsucker too!" he said now upset and shaking a bit. I put my hand in his and he stopped shaking. He looked down at me.

"It's okay; you will get him next time!" I said supportively. "I am just missing my time with my man!" I whined.

He laughed. "I will ask Sam for a little time off. How about we go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sounds awesome!" I said now excited. We hadn't done that in awhile without the kids. Then he got up and out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"If Sam is going to give me time off tonight he will need me to work during the day," he sighed. He came over to me, now sitting up, and placed a kiss on my lips. I grabbed his hands and pulled them to me and then deepened this kiss. I felt heat all around me, heat that I needed and lived for. He started to pull away after a few minutes.

"No," I said against his lips.

"We will continue this later, I promise," he said as he kissed me one last time and then headed out the door. All of the sudden I was cold. I got up and got the kids ready for school. I waved goodbye to them at the bus stop and then headed back home. I decided to call Emily and made plans for me to go over there for lunch. Then I called Kim and asked her if she could watch the kids tonight for me. She and Jared hadn't had kids yet. She agreed so then I spent the rest of my day at home cleaning and over at Emily's. I called Embry and we decided to meet at our house for our "date." Later that afternoon, I got the kids off the bus and had them get ready for tonight. I put all their pajamas in a bag and packed anything else they would need. I brought them over to Kim and Jared's a bit early. I gave Kim some money to order pizza for the kids.

When I got home, I changed into a little black dress that I had bought for a party but ended up never going to the party. I curled my hair and applied some make-up. Then I went down and sat on the couch, waiting for Embry to come home. After 30 minutes from the time when we were going to meet, I decided I would wait at Emily's. I wrote a note and left it in the kitchen, telling him where I would be. That's when I started off to Emily's. I decided to walk because it was a very nice night out. I was humming a song to myself when I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Em?" I asked looking for my favorite wolf. As I turned around I saw something that I never thought I would see. A in the flesh vampire.

"Your poor wolf boy," she said in such a sickening girly voice that I almost was sick.

"What did you do to him?" I asked worried.

"Oh, nothing yet my dear. The question is more what will I do to him, and I think you will make perfect bait." And with that she slammed me into a tree and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I realized I was on the forest floor. I was all tied up in ropes, with a gag over my mouth. The woman vampire was standing across from me, leaning against a tree.

"Glad to see you are up, just in time too!" she said sounding excited. "Let me explain what is going to happen here. Your wolf friends are all looking for you. They have caught your scent and they are almost here. I am going to hide and when they least expect it, I will kill them. All I need you to do is to sit there and look helpless and sad. Oh wait! You are already doing that!" and with that she disappeared. I started crying. I knew the boys would kill her but I was still crying. I couldn't speak or scream out for help because of my gag. All of the sudden I heard a wolf howl. I looked up and there was Embry. My heart yearned for him but my eyes pleaded for him to go away. Me, not knowing where the female went, couldn't signal with my eyes where to look. He ran back into the woods for a minute and transformed back into a human. Before he came back out all the other wolves did. They started smelling around and then the female jumped out of no where and started fighting. Embry started running out of the woods and over to me when I heard a gun shot. All of the sudden everything stopped completely. Embry was lying on the ground, the wolves were all staring at him and the woman was laughing.

"Definitely not the way I would have liked to do it but very efficient," she said. All of the sudden it hit me. She had shot Embry. He was now lying on the forest ground taking his last breaths. I burst free of the ropes and pulled off the gag. I ran over to him in the middle of Jake and Quil killing the woman. When I got to him, I saw blood all over his chest.

"Embry, no, you cannot leave me! Stay with me baby!" I yelled at him. The tears were falling down my face as fast as they could possibly fall. His breaths were shallow and quick. "Embry, no, no, no. You can't do this to me, I love you to much! Please don't leave me! No!" I screamed

"I... love… you…," he whispered then took his last breath.

"No, no, no, you aren't dead. Embry! Come back to me. Please…." I couldn't breath. I couldn't go on any further. I couldn't do it without the love of my life.

"Lucy? Let's go back to my house," I heard Sam say quietly. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"No! He is my husband! Let me go!" I screamed. "Embry, I know you are still there, I know you are. Please baby! Please," I fell onto his chest, his bloody chest, and choked out loud, painful sobs.

(3 days later)

Today was Embry's funeral. I had sent the kids to my mom's house. I was driving to the church. In the car I had everything he had every given me. All our love letters we used to write to each other in school were in a box. When I got to the church, and I walked in and saw his body in the open casket, I just starting crying again. I still couldn't believe he was dead. All the wolves were there and the howled all together at once for their lost brother. I walked all the way to him and then I realized I couldn't breathe, I fell onto him and started sobbing.

"Why did you leave me baby? You told me we were in this forever. This is too soon. Please come back to me, please baby come back to me."

"He died Lucy, he won't be coming back," Emily said as she picked me up and helped me over to sit in a pew.

"Let us please take a moment to remember Embry, our dear lost loved one," the priest said. "Please Lord, help all those who are suffering from the loss.

Then all the wolves howled again. Sam came over to me. He had something in his mouth. I opened up the little box and inside was a lock of Embry's wolf fur. I closed it back up and clutched it to my chest. It was the last piece of what I had left of him. I sat down, and all of the sudden I heard thought dreaded gun shot again, the one that had killed him. It felt like it had ripped a hole in my heart. I just sat there sobbing. All of the sudden Embry was gone. He was no longer in his casket. He was completely gone.

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed out. "Don't take him away from me! I need him!" I cried. "Please! I need him! I love him!"

All of the sudden I shot up in my bed. I looked around the room. It was pitch black dark and it was still night. I was drenched in sweat and my face was covered in tears.

"What's wrong baby?" I heard Embry say. I looked down next to me and there was Embry. He was lying down with his eyes open looking up at me.

"Oh Embry!" I said crying. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I grabbed onto him and didn't let go. I kissed every inch of him I could reach and I just sobbed.

After I had calmed down he decided to talk. "What happened?" he asked. That's when I explained to him everything that had happened in my dream. I started with me being up late and ended with the part where he disappears. I cried the whole time.

"Baby, you know that won't happen ever. I will never leave you ever. I love you so much," he said. He leaned down to kiss me and that's when I realized he was right.

_Okay, as most of you can guess, this is based off of Carrie Underwood's song Just a Dream. I forgot how much I loved this song_ _and then I decided that I would write this down. Just a one-shot/song-fic. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!_


End file.
